1. Field of the Invention
The present relates to a communication terminal field, more particularly, to a communication terminal compatible with a plurality of smart cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, various Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards, such as 2FF, 3FF and 4FF cards, present in our market. 2FF card, the abbreviation for second Form Factor SIM card or called standard smart card, is the physical form of popular traditional SIM card. 2FF card is Plug-In card in standard. 3FF card, the abbreviation for Third Form Factor SIM card or called small smart card, is smaller than normal Plug-In card in the card international standard discussion in 2006. 4FF card, the abbreviation for Fourth Form Factor SIM card or called ultra small smart card, is smaller than 3FF card. A communication terminal in the prior art only supports one single SIM card type.